Male LSPD Officers Dialogue
If greeted * Hey. * Hey, there. * Greetings. * Kifflom! * Yep. Kifflom! * Hi. * Hello there. * Sup. If irritated or insulted * Go away! * You fucking... fucker! * You piece of crap! * Let's keep it nice and calm, right? * You little dick! * What the hell's your problem?! * You don't want to get me mad; got it? * Calm down! * You better not give me problems, dickhead! * Whatever. * Oh, for Christ sake! * Hey! You want a piece of me, jerk-off?! * Hey, jerk-off? What's up with ya? * You better not bug me, or you'll have problems, boy! * The hell's your problem, dick?! * You need to get lost! If a gun is equipped in combat * Dispatch, the suspect's packing! * Gun! * Ah, hell; gun! * He's got a weapon! * Gun! He's got a gun! * I see a weapon! If stared at * You better stop looking at me! * Don't eyeball me! * I'm LSPD. Don't you be eyeballin' me! * Are you looking at me, scumbag?! If stalked * What the hell...? Quit following me! * Why the hell are you after me, dick?! * Stop following me, jerk! * What the hell? Get lost! In combat * COME ON! * Pussy! * YOU'RE DEAD! * Come on, let's go! * Fight me, man! * You're fuckin' dead! * I could just kill you, and make up a reason later! * You're so dead! * You dimwit! * Waste of skin! * You scumbag! * Criminal scum! * Dick! * Never mess with me! * I never lose, moron! * IT'S OVER! * Let's do this! * This is the LSPD! * Ey! Hands up, dick! * I'll kill you! * Time to die! If the player is seen * Hold it, idiot! Police! * There you are; freeze, maggot! * Police! Stop whatever the hell it is you're doing! * There! Gotcha! * Police! Let's see some hands up! * Police! Stop right there! * Look! OVER THERE! Communicating to other officers * Let's get it done! * Let's take this moron out, for God's sakes! * Can't we just drop a missile on this moron?! * You all ready? Better be? * Everybody ready?! * Ready?! If the player forces the tire of a police car * You damaged my wheels! I'm going to damage you! * What the fuck did you do to my ride?! Stealing an occupied police car * You've got to be an idiot! You're jacking a cop!, Stealing an occupied civilian vehicle * You! Up and out! If an officer is killed * Ah, shit! OFFICER DOWN! * Charlie's hit! * We got a man down! If a civilian is in the way of a pursuit * Move it, folks. NOW. * Move out of the way! This is police business! * GET OUT OF THE WAY! THIS IS POLICE BUSINESS! * Driver, pull over now! LSPD! * LSPD! Pull over and stop your car! * LSPD, stop your vehicle immediately! * Driver, stop your vehicle! * Driver, this is the LSPD! Come to a stop immediately! * LSPD! Seize the lights! Pull over! * LSPD! Come to a stop immediately! * Stop the car now! * Slow down! * Move it! Move it! * This is the freaking police! Give it up! * Stop the damn car! * This is the LSPD, pull over and stop your car! * This is the LSPD, pull over now! * Don't move! LSPD! * LSPD, give it up! * Put the gun down now! * Give it up dirtbag! * Stop right there! * LSPD! Stop! * You cannot hang out around here! * Pull over! * Stop the vehicle now! * LSPD, stay where you are! * LSPD, you assholes! * There he is! Stop shooting his chopper! * Hey! You wanna throw your blade through your neck?! * You are finished dickhead! Stop! * Stop your vehicle, you fucking piece of shit! * Los Santos Harbor Patrol, stop your boat now! * LSPD! Stop your vehicle now! * This is the LSPD. Disperse while you can! * Driver, pull over now! * Stop your car now, this is the LSPD! * This is the LSPD, stop the fucking car immediately! * We got you! There you are! * We will find you scumbag, I'm gonna hunt you down! * Oh, yeah! Can't drive now, huh?! * Stop and don't move a muscle or you'll be shot by the LSPD! * Driver, this is the LSPD! Pull over immediately! * LSPD! You lose! * Stop the vehicle, please. * Everybody stay calm! * Drop the weapon immediately! * Hands up! LSPD! * Los Santos PD! Park your vehicle immediately! * Los Santos PD! Park your car asshole! * Los Santos Police! Stop your car immediately! * LSPD! Stop running, our final warning! * Stop right fucking now! * Stop running, asshole! * Stop your car! * Someone shoot the tires! * Hit the tires! * Give up! * Pull your damn vehicle over! * Halt your ass! * LSPD! Disperse now! * Come on! Move it! * LSPD! Stop now! * They came to premises! * Bingo! We see you! * Driver, this is the LSPD! Pull over! * LSPD! Pull over! * Driver! Pull over now! * LSPD! Stop your vehicle now or you'll be executed! * This is the freaking police! Give it up! * Stop your vehicle now! * I can't see him! * LSPD! Pull over now! * This is the LSPD! Pull over! Now! * LSPD! Come to a stop immediately! * Stop your vehicle, you FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! * This is the Harbor Patrol, stop your boat now! * The fucker's going to die! * LSPD! Stop now! * Come on! Move it! * You will stop the vehicle! * We need a stinger! * Pull the car over now! * Stop the car! * No loitering! Move it! * Stop now! * LSPD! Stop! * LSPD, stop the vehicle! * Put on your brakes, fucker! * LSPD, stop the car now! * Stop it! Stop the car now! * Stay right there! We got you! * Stop the car, asshole! Category:Dialogues